


Te olvidé, pero sé que me ayudarás a recordar

by Lezz VeggMair (Thespian93)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thespian93/pseuds/Lezz%20VeggMair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry es jugador profesional de Quidditch, en un partido es golpeado por una bludger. Cuando finalmente despierta, ha olvidado los ultimos 5 años de su vida... y el hecho de que está comprometido con su ex-némesis del colegio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te olvidé, pero sé que me ayudarás a recordar

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: los personajes no me perteneces y no son usados con fines lucrativos

_“_ _¡Sonorus!_ _”_

“Damas y caballeros… ¡Bienvenidos a la cuadringentésima vigésima cuarta edición de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch!”

Los espectadores gritaron y aplaudieron. Miles de banderas fueron ondeadas, los himnos de ambas naciones resonaron por todo el estadio, el enorme panel sobre el estadio mostró el marcador: BULGARIA: 0; INGLATERRA: 0.

“Ahora recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a… ¡las mascotas del equipo de Bulgaria!” El ya conocido centenar veelas entró al campo y realizó su mágico baile para deleite de los espectadores.

“Damas y caballeros, agárrense de sus asientos para recibir a… ¡La mascota de Inglaterra!” Si quedaba algún espectador que aun estuviera bajo los efectos de las veelas, la aparición de la mascota de Inglaterra lo sacó de su ensoñación. En medio de un estallido de fuego apareció una bestia enorme, con escamas rugosas, negras y brillantes, ojos purpura, una cresta baja de puntas agudas a lo largo del lomo y una cola que acababa con una púa en forma de flecha. El animal aleteó furiosamente con sus enormes alas parecidas a las de los murciélagos, dio una vuelta alrededor del estadio, dirigió una nueva llamarada al cielo y se posó en una enorme base sobre el estadio, en el extremo apuesto de donde estaban las veelas con aire ofendido por haber sido opacadas. (1)

“Una osada decisión de la selección Inglesa el traer a un dragón como mascota. ¡Y ahora recibamos a la selección nacional de Quidditch de Bulgaria! ¡Nikolova! ¡Iliev! ¡Todorov! ¡Ivanova! ¡Vasilev! ¡Volkov! yyyyyy ¡¡Krum!!” Conforme iban siendo mencionadas, los jugadores entraban al estadio en medio de los aplausos de los aficionados escarlata.

“¡Es hora de darle una cálida bienvenida a la selección inglesa! ¡Johnson! ¡Horton! ¡Flint! ¡Wood! ¡Broadmoore! ¡Keitch! yyyyyyyyyyyyyy ¡¡Potter!!” La entrada de los primeros seis jugadores fue aplaudida por los fanáticos de Inglaterra, pero el estruendo que resonó en todo el estadio fue ensordecedor al momento de que apareció el héroe del mundo mágico, “y desde la India, nos acompaña nuestro árbitro, el mundialmente conocido: ¡Phunsukh Wangdu!” Haciendo gala de un equilibrio envidiable, apareció sobre su escoba y con la ya conocida caja en el hombro izquierdo, un hombre delgado, cabello corto, de aspecto severo pero con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios. Cuando estuvo en medio de ambos equipos, Wangdu lanzó la caja al suelo, donde se abrió y las cuatro pelotas salieron volando, pitó el silbato en cuando vio que la snitch desapareció de la vista.

“¡Y comienza el partido! Johnson se hace con la quaffle, pase a Flint, Horton, Johnson de nuevo, ¡gran jugada de Todorov!, se la pasa a Iliev, Nikolova, Iliev, ¡Flint!, Johnson, Horton, Johnson, ¡Todorov otra vez! Iliev, Nikolova, ¡Wood detiene un tanto! Se la pasa a Horton…”

El partido continua muy disputado una hora más, sin que ningún equipo consiga marcar, los cazadores esquivando las bludgers y a los jugadores del equipo contrario y pasando la pelota, los golpeadores tratando de derribar a los cazadores del otro equipo, y los buscadores dando vueltas alrededor del campo en busca de la snitch.

“Damas y caballeros, tal parece que nos encontramos ante dos grandes equipos, donde ninguno piensa dar su brazo a torcer, buena defensa de Ivanova, se la pasa a Nikolova, Todorov-” Su voz quedó ahogada de pronto cuando todo el estadio comenzó a gritar escandalosamente, “parece que Krum ha visto la snitch, inmediatamente es seguido por Potter ¡Es la snitch!” La multitud enloquece mientras Krum y Potter van casi hombro con hombro haciendo complicadas maniobras para perseguir a la snitch que parece no estar dispuesta a dejarse atrapar, “mientras ambos buscadores persiguen la snitch, el juego sigue señores, y los golpeadores parecen debatirse entre atacar a los cazadores o a los buscadores, Vasilev se decide por Potter, Potter la esquiva pero ahora Krum tiene la ventaja, Inglaterra tiene la quaffle, Broadmore y Keitch parece que planean algo, ¡no puedo creerlo! ¡Es un dopplebeater defense dirigido al buscador búlgaro! (2) Krum logra esquivarlo pero-”

“ _Vamos, Harry, concéntrate, ésta es tu primer final de Quidditch, casi alcanzas a Krum, vamos, la snitch está ahí adelante, ¿por qué Krum se va?”_

¡¡PUM!!

El estruendo resonó en todo el estadio, el tiempo pareció detenerse unos segundos en los que sólo hubo silencio. Después comenzó el caos. El público enloqueció mientras el árbitro silbaba tiempo muerto y Krum se lanzaba en picada para detener a Harry que se precipitaba inconsciente hacia el suelo. Los medimagos ya esperaban en el suelo.

\----

Cuando Harry Potter despertó, lo primero que pensó fue que estaba muerto, pues no se explicaba por qué aquella hermosa creatura de piel pálida y cabello casi blanco estaba junto a él como si fuera un ángel guardián. Cuando se movió para preguntarle si era un ángel, un dolor punzante atravesó su cabeza y todo volvió a oscurecerse.

 La segunda vez que Harry despertó, estaba solo, el ángel se había ido, pero supo que no estaba muerto porque tenía un dolor horrible de cabeza, y parecía estar en una especie de ¿hospital? Se volteó para buscar sus lentes, y en ese momento, una serie de pitidos empezaron a sonar, provocándole más dolor de cabeza, unos segundos después, el lugar estaba lleno de gente. Harry vio lo que parecían ser dos Sanadores, dos enfermeras, Hermione, Ron y ¿Malfoy?

La mirada de Harry se volvió roja al ver a uno de los culpables de la muerte de Dumbledore, en medio de su enojo y su prisa por levantarse, no se dio cuenta de que frente a él no tenía a un muchacho de 16 años, si no a uno de 22. “¡Tú! ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Tú los dejaste entrar! ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Sabía que planeabas algo! ¡Lo supe todo el año!” Harry apartó con furia a los sanadores y caminó hacia Malfoy con las manos extendidas y toda la intención de ahorcarlo.

Draco regresaba del baño cuando escuchó el pitido de las alarmas que indicaban que Harry había despertado, y corrió a su habitación solo para encontrarse que la mirada confundida de Harry cambiaba a una de desprecio acompañada de unas palabras que nunca esperó oír del él. Draco estaba en shock, no podía moverse, no entendía por qué Harry, _su Harry_ , le decía esas cosas ni por qué iba hacia el con toda la intención de ahorcarlo, lo cual hubiera pasado de no haber sido por el desmaius que recibió el azabache.

Cuando Draco reaccionó, estaba en el pasillo de San Mungo con órdenes de los sanadores de no volver a entrar hasta que le dijeran. Entonces comprendió que Harry lo había olvidado, que ya no lo veía como su prometido, si no como aquel chico asustado de 16 años con la misión de matar a Dumbledore. En cuanto lo comprendió, el mismo se sintió como ese chiquillo asustado que fue, cinco años atrás.

_Continuará…_

**Author's Note:**

> 1- Es el Hébrido Negro, dragón nativo del Reino Unido, mide aproximadamente 9 metros. La descripción la encontré en “Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos.”  
> 2- Dopplebeater defense: jugada donde ambos golpeadores le pegan a una bludger para obtener mayor potencia.
> 
> Bien, no me maten apenas es el comienzo... este es el primer fic que empecé a escribir y va a estar algo largo... a veces me tardo en actualizar pero trataré de subir los capitulos tan pronto me sea posible.  
> Gracias por leer :)


End file.
